


Dragon shifter

by Nitkat420



Category: Slugterra
Genre: Burpy and the other slugs are Eli’s emotional support buddies, Eli is going to have a good/bad time with his new dragon powers, Gen, Kord has the brain cell and is best bro, Mental Breakdown, Oh god finally I can make my magnum opus I was waiting for this shit, Possible Rewrite, Pronto is not gross I promise imma make him a bit more tolerable, Transformation, body transformation horror but only like the the first two chapters, dragons are cat lizards dogs, like their used to be dragon shifters like a thousand years ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitkat420/pseuds/Nitkat420
Summary: A lost power Forgotten for Eons the power to transform into the great beast of the dragon was forgotten by the residents of the 99 caverns as it lays dormant for millennia. As Eli Shane begins to have strange nightmares of a beast that haunts him. But now due to an unfortunate event Eli Shane has now he has that power but this power can Either be a great blessing or a terrible curse. A terrible curse that Eli Shane must now carry but he is not alone his friends and allies will help him. But now his enemies want him dead. But will he still be the protector or will he become the monster that he fears the most….
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Art does not belong to me it belongs to my bud Slumbear thank you for this kick ass cover give them love please

**_‘Run….that’s all that you can do now child as the beast comes….after you and your heart…...as it’s savage mind comes to call for your soul for its vow…’_ **

_?????_

As he was running as the shadowy figure of a large dragon-like beast runs after the teen as it lets out a terrifying roar echoes through the area. Eli Shane dashes through the darkness panting heavily as the heavy footsteps of the creature can be heard it was after him.

‘Come _on come on_ _Eli you can’t die now’_ as the Shane thought as he loads up Burpy at it but as he shoots Burpy as the slug fires it’s attacked went through it, as the beast consumes the infurnus slug with its large fanged mouth “BURPY!” He screamed as the beast crushed his slug with its fangs and consumed him as its flames died out in front of Shane.

Eli just witnessed the death of his best friend as tears were in his eyes. As he was shaking in shock as he looked up at the dragon as its piercing White-eyes stared at him like it was his reflection and his blue eyes are filled in a mix of fear, shock rage, and confusion.

**_“Young soul...you cannot stop what's to come, you will have no control of this fate…..”_ **

“WHO ARE YOU WHY DID YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND YOU’RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT” as he screamed as Beast lunges at the Shane as Eli's eyes widen covering himself for the fatal blow but it went pass through him sending he teen with chills.

The teen opens its eyes only to see that the beast vanish, leaving him alone with the blood in his _Claws..._ wait WHAT **_CLAWS_**?!? as he notices a pool as he looks at it as he only saw himself as **_The Beast_** has replaced his reflection as the young Shane looks horrified at this as he backs away covering his face as tears were running in his face.

“What’s...going, it's that m-me?” The young Shane said as he’s backing trying to Process what the hell is going on only to hear a voice in his mind echoes.

**_“You cannot hide the truth forever…….you are holding the beast from your mind you must...release it…”_ **

“RELEASE WHAT!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” Shane screams only to be greeted with the silence of the area as the mist surrounds him.

“WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!” He screams again in rage and confusion as he looks around wanting answers but his eyes widened in terror to see The dragon as it’s looming figure looks at him with its terrifying eyes.

**_“I am The Beast of your soul awoken from a long slumber has come to life once again...”_ **

“Of my soul?! What? That can't it be!” He screams at the beast only to give him an Emotionless stare at him as he was shaking. He couldn’t run anymore and nowhere to hide as the beast began to approach him as he was backing away.

**_“Yes, it is the truth….”_ **

**_“Now who are you…a MAN or THE BEAST…..?”_ **

The voice echoes in his mind and the beast once again lunges itself at Shane as he screams in terror. As everything turns to black and then…

**“NO!”**

He screams as he wakes up from the nightmare drenched in sweat and tears in his eyes As he is Breathing heavily. He looked around his room as he put his hand on his chest to notice that his heart was beating fast but it calmed down a bit and let out a sigh of relief.

“ Whew, it was just a nightmare thank god it wasn’t real” as he was going to bed he heard worried chirps from his slugs as he noticed burpy and others looking at him with worry and concern for their slinger. He gives a tired smile and said 

“ Its okay guys don’t worry it was just a bad dream now guys get some rest we have an important mission tomorrow got it,” he says to his slugs as he slugs heard this they nodded and went back to sleep only to burpy to look at him with concern and chirps worriedly at him 

“ You too burps and besides no more eating pizza before bed for me,” he says to his best friend burpy nodded as he went to sleep as well and Eli lay himself to bed ready to go to sleep as he thought to himself. 

‘ _The beast of my soul? What’s that supposed to mean and that dragon….and that dream oh god no more eating pizza before bed Eli starting tomorrow’_ He thought to himself as he looked at the sleeping Infernus slug as he was sleeping right beside him as Eli dozed off to a dreamless sleep.

**_But little that the Shane knows this was the beginning of a greater event that is about to change his life forever…_ **

  
  
  
  



	2. Unfortunate Day it has been

_ Eli’s POV _

_ It has been a week after the incident with Gar and his attempt to reach the surface with Uncle jimmo’s journal. Too bad I have to burn it has a lot of answers to my questions about those who came before me but hey look at the bright side well at least now that My gang knows my secret of the surface but it’s not too bad to say, but however lately I been feeling terrible back pain and recently weird rashes showed up causing some annoying itching but hey it might be the constant dueling and mecha rides from the missions who knows but recently, I been having weird dreams about dragons. I wonder why? Eh, who cares those dreams are cool but I have those nightmares too about that said Dragon chasing me like prey...as..blood and death are everywhere…… Okay! Note to self no more eating pizza, before bed Eli. But anyway we’re going on a mission to take down some of Blakk goons just a normal day for the Shane Gang right yep! nothing can go wrong. _

_ No one’s POV _

It was just a typical day for the Shane Gang as they are chasing down the Blakk employees who are delivering slugs to the evil Dr. Blakk to make more ghouls for his evil plans. But the Shane gang are not going to let this happen as one of the employees shoots a grimmstone at Trixie trying to derail one of the gang but the Camera girl was too quick to hit as she dodges the ghoul as she used a frostcrawler to freeze some of the hop jacks and some of the employees. As Kord, the resident Cave troll and Expert mechanic shoots, a rammstone at some of the employees as the mechas were dashing through the terrain of the field as the gang was gaining on the bad guys.

“Wow, today Couldn’t get any more exciting than this taking Blakk goons and stuff!” Trixie said as she’s shooting a few hop rocks at them.

“Yeah! You tell me lately these guys are really at it today you know”, as a Hop Jack hit at the ground Throwing the Boar mecha off balance causing the cave troll to fall out a bit as he struggled to get balance but lucky he somewhat succeeded.

“S-spoke too soon guys,” Kord said regaining balance as more ghouls are going at the gang. “Do not fear Cave troll! Pronto The Magnificent will save the day! EAT MY STANK!!!”

As the molenoid shouted in triumph as he used Stinky his Flatulorhinkus unleash a terrible stink gas attack at the employees causing them to cough at the foul gas attack but one managed to get out of the gas and shoot a hop jack managed to reach the molenoid only to be saved by a bubbaleone by none other than Eli Shane! As he dashed through at them with Lucky his wolf mecha beast as he shot joules to release a good shock attack at them, taking down a few employees. 

“Hey that’s all you got couldn’t blakk send some actual goons to do your work ACK-” 

He said but only to be interrupted by the sharp pain of his back and getting almost hit as he almost fell on Lucky as he was gained balance as he finished the job by shooting his number one slug Burpy at the last remaining goons stopping the Carriage carrying the slugs who would become ghouls but now there saved as the employees are retreating back to their base without the slugs for blakk as the slugs cheered for their salvation.

The gang went to check up on their leader to see if he’s ok. "Bro what was that you almost got Shotted are you alright is the back pain wasn’t it dude we told you many times you have to take it easy,” Kord said with concern as he helped Eli to get from the mecha as he seems to struggle a bit.

“Nah I’m ok guys it just the stupid back pain no problem” Eli answers as he stands with his arms crossed trying to pretend that he’s fine but only wince in pain as the pain was getting worse

“you know what  I might be in a bit of pain heh” as the boy awkwardly chuckles. Causing to glance at him with worry and concern as 

Kord sighs “Alright bro let’s check on the back on your back when we get home or maybe we can go to a doctor” The cave troll suggests but Eli looked nervous at the mention of a doctor “No no no I’m fine I don’t need to go to The doctor when we get home I’ll use doc to fix me up!” He remarks as he starts to scratch his back neck a bit. 

Eli was hiding a few things lately first it was his back pain that the gang found out during another mission and recently he was starting to feel itchy lately as weird rashes came out of nowhere yesterday as he was scratching himself sometimes he uses Mucky his dirt urchin slug to scratch his back of his but he did have to apologize to his slug but Mucky didn’t mind thankfully. 

“But still Eli you need to at least go to the doctor to check that out you know that right?” Trixie told him, she was worried and concerned for her young leader. “Y-yeah I might check it out if it got worse or something right heh heh” Eli answered back.

The young Shane doesn’t want to admit it but he hates going to the doctor because they make him feel nervous and he was using Doc to soothe the pain a bit but in a few hours or a day it came back to him sadly And the rashes are not going to help with that problem. “Alright if you say so Come on let’s home I’m starving,” Trixie said hopping on Boomer’s back as they sped off to the hideout as the rest of the gang followed suit.

_At the hideout_

As the gang returned to their home they did the usual Trixie is just editing her videos pronto is making dinner and Kord is in garage patching up their mecha beasts from the mission as normal but lately, Eli hasn’t been feeling well lately as the young Shane was always lying on the couch watching TV to just to try to ignore the pain of his back as he continues to scratch himself a little as Burpy his infurnus slug and best friend alongside doc the healer slug looks at him with concern as they let out a worried chirp. 

The Shane looks at them and says in an optimistic tone “it’s alright guys I’m okay I’m just waiting for kord to finish up the mechas so he can use Doc to heal my back ok nothing to worry,” He said trying to let his slugs know he’s okay as he let out a smile but in reality, it’s not for something that he can hide forever his slugs look at him as Doc let out an ‘ _ okay’  _ chirp as it hopped off with the other slugs waiting for Kord to finish but burpy wasn’t too convinced as doc.

Burpy knows damn well enough that Eli was not okay as he hopped by shoulder letting him know that he needs help NOW letting out an angry chirp saying ‘ _ Goddammit Eli I known you when you were little if you're not going to admit that you need help; I’ll do it myself whenever you like it or not so guardian slugs help me!’  _ As the angry Infernus slug angry chirps at the Shane. 

Eli sighs in defeat at this “alright bud I’ll do it to make you happy” he says in defeat “KORD! ARE DONE MAN?” He called his friend Hoping he answers “Yeah bro I’m done for today let me get my blaster and I’ll meet you outside” The cave troll answers as he’s finishing the mecha beast as he gets his blaster ready to use doc he and him.

Eli got off the couch wincing a bit of pain as burpy was still in his shoulder looking at him with concern but as he got up. He feels weird as he feels weird lumps or something but Eli doesn’t care once Kord shoots him with Doc things will go back to normal right? ‘ _ Yep, that’s gonna be and then I might do a practice duel with Trixie so yeah things are going to be fine.’  _ He thought As they both went outside the hideout.

Kord ready up Doc to heal him as Eli turn back to prepare for Kord to shoot him “Alright buddy this is the second time this happened if it’s happened again we’re dragging you to a doctor” as he gets ready he looks at the back and let out a frightful yell “OH GOD ELI WHAT THE HELL MAN WHAT'S UP WITH THOSE TUMORS BRO!?” He screamed in fear Eli looked confused at what his friend was saying.

“What tumors?” As he tries to look at his back to see in horror what his large friend was talking about.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” He screams in horror as Their slugs notice the tumors of his back and are Squeaking in absolute terror for Eli as both of the guys are freaking out “BRO! How long did you have those things?!” Kord asked in worry as he points at the two lumps in his back that are growing “I-I D-DON'T KNOW IT JUST HAPPENED JUST N-NOW” he answers fearfully at his friend as he’s trying to touch those lumps as he was fearfully trying to process what’s going. Their screams caught the attention as both Pronto and Trixie bolted out the hideout as they were holding their blasters in case their friends were in trouble. They came to check out what’s going on.

“Hey me and Pronto heard screaming and we came to see what’s going on….” Trixie says until she notices the two lumps on Eli’s back as her eyes widen in fear and screams; “OH GUARDIAN SLUGS ELI WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE!?” She yelled in horror as pronto wanted to vomit to this horrible sight Eli looked nervous as the fear and horror of his friends are overwhelming him;

“I-I don’t know maybe those weird lumps it might be why I have the back pain in the first place I think we need should go back inside and figure out what going on and get to the bottom of...this…” as he says looking hesitant about it it might be true maybe the weird lumps might be connected of the pain after as soon he said the gang agreed as they all went inside the base trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with Eli.

_ ‘This day couldn’t get crazy right?!; First, my back hurts then the rashes and NOW THE LUMPS WHAT THE HELL IS GOING WITH ME!!?’ _ As the thought screams through his head He couldn’t believe that what wrong is he going to be okay is he going to die….? 

No way they're going to figure out this problem together; as they made it to the living room “alright bro take off your shirt and gloves so I can have a better look alright bro” Kord asks to check on his back once his leader removes the shirt.

“Ok” Eli went to his room and begins to take off of his clothes well only the shirt his gloves as the Shane gang hear him scream as they rush off to see him only to notice another insane sight of their leader his hands well an only where his arms are what the looked like as they were covered by some kind of rash-like markings as his fingernails look like small claws that look like somewhat paws but still human hands as the young Shane looks at them in terror.

“Ok, Eli…... WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR HANDS?!” Trixie screamed at him as Eli was freaking out just as his friends as well “I DON’T KNOW TODAY IS CRAZY DAY OK?!?” Eli screamed, in terror as the young Shane was just as confused and scared as the rest of this gang. Kord calms down as he takes a deep breath and says to his terrified friends.

“Alright calm down guys I know that whatever is happening to Eli is serious but we need to calm down we can’t stress him enough or it might get worse” he calmly says to his friends. As he points out the terrified Shane who is right now in distress of his predicament. 

As the cave troll approaches the scared Shane he looks at his back to get a good look of the lumps and well it’s not a pretty sight to see as the skin has looks stretch as somewhat as the bones could be visible as what appears are spike tips that could be seen in the top and another lump?? At his behind but not noticeable as the same rash is also covering his back too along with his neck. Kord signs nervously “Ok bro I think that you need to stay here because whatever the hell is wrong with you is serious we either have to go to the hospital-“ But he was interrupted by Eli saying.

“NO NO HOSPITALS PLEASE IF WE GO NOW PEOPLE ARE GOING TO NOTICE THIS PLEASE KORD WE NEED TO FIGURE THIS OUT WITHOUT ANYONE NOTICING THIS!” As Eli yelled in anxiety the cave troll can’t blame his leader and they are now in a situation that they have no idea what to do now as Eli look incredibly scared as tears are in his eyes as his slugs were trying to comfort him the best they can as Trixie and Pronto look nervous. The cave troll signs in defeat and the fact that Eli looks Exhausted and says.

“You know what bro maybe we can figure this out tomorrow today was a long day ya want dinner like pizza?” Kord asks eagerly to cheer up his distressed leader; Eli looks up with a smile as he calms down a bit from the stress thanks to the mention of food but placed with a frown on his face when he mentions pizza. 

“Nah I’m not planning to eat pizza before bed this time because when I do I get crazy dreams like wild dreams I’ll think I’ll pass and might get some sleep too heh heh,” he said chuckling nervously at his friends. “Yeah I think I might pass too,” Trixie said nervously too as she leaves her leader’s room to give him space and research what the hell is wrong with him and try to help him. “Well, it seems that no one is eating tonight WELP MORE FOOD FOR PRONTO!”

As the molenoid happily says as he darts out of Eli’s room to eat the dinner that he was preparing. “Okay bro if anything happens call us alright and I’m thinking I should crash for the night” The troll answers as the group leave his only leaving Eli with his slugs alone in the room. 

“Welp time to go to bed guys tomorrow is not going to be easy with this mess going as he showed his shirtless half of the lumps of his back and the rash as he goes to bed trying to lay down but it wasn’t easy so he decides to sleep the best he can as his slugs also went to bed as well but the decided to sleep closer to him so they can keep him company and make sure, that their slinger was not in any real danger too. 

As before he slept he wonders

‘ _what’s going to happen to me it’s like that crazy dream is all over again with the dragon and stuff well can’t think about it now gotta get some rest for tomorrow’_ he thought as he fell asleep hoping that maybe tomorrow they might get their answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I straight up posted this shit today goddam this was my first longest chapter that I ever posted I hope y’all enjoyed this fic so far I’m planning to make a chapter two but some time and oh boy Eli you're going to be in a wild ride see you in the next chapter, my dudes.


	3. The transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s about to get ugly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this contains gore and blood and a bit of trauma be careful

_ The next day…. _

As the group were awake except Eli who is still resting from yesterday’s chaos with His unexpected changes. As Trixie was still continuing her research finding answers of her friend’s condition and what is happening to him as she looked for any clues about his condition on the slugnet, while Kord is working on mechas trying to get his mind off of what happened to his leader because well he wants to get to the bottom of this too and pronto too but he’s still busy with his food as he hungrily eats it without any care and tries not to remember Eli’s state in order not to puke. But still, the Shane gang was trying to remember the changes in his body, The lumps, and those rashes were pretty horrifying and messed up. But still, they still have to help him because if they don’t it will get worse for Eli and they don’t know what’s going to happen to him if they do nothing. A distress call signal begins to activate Trixie looks at the computer as her eyes widen.

“there’s a bandit raid somewhere in Lumino cavern and we need to go now,” Trixie says while looking at the Coordinates and looking distressed “What about Eli we can’t leave him alone like this especially after what happened yesterday!” She exclaimed Trixie is right they can’t leave Eli like this but after witnessing umm his predicament. She was right. Kord exhaled what they were going to do until the gang heard a chirp they looked and it’s burpy giving the gang.

_‘Don’t worry you do your mission I’ll keep an eye on him_ ’ look the group knows they can trust burpy thanks to his bond with Eli. So they decided to go to the mission knowing that burpy and the slugs will take care of him. They go to their mecha beasts and head out not until Kord looks at the hideout worryingly for Eli and his condition _‘Don’t worry bro he one we finished this mission we’re going to come back and get you some help’,_ as they go to do their mission as Kord Hesitantly at the hideout worryingly at the Shane.

_ Meanwhile with Eli _

**_*Crack...Crack...CRACK!*_ **

He begins to Thrash around to his bed as his back pain begins to flare up even worse as his lumps begin to grow again he grunts and sweats as the pain gets worse and worse as it builds up even more and them until it gets to the point that he can’t handle anymore as he falls out of his bed; his eyes shot open as He starts to hear a loud….

**_*CRUNCH*_ **

As he let out screams in pure agony as his lumps as extended and formed into wings as blood begins to leak out his back as his slugs squeal in terror as they watch their slinger change into some creature as they try to continue to comfort him as they only to hear the cracking in his bones and their slinger’s distressed sounds of crying and screaming, however, it’s not just his wings but also he starts to grow horns in his head as he screams as blood begins to cover his poor hair as the pain of his transformation begins once again horns grow into a good size as his tail begins to develop as well along with changes of his feet as they formed into paws as well his hands and his fingernails begin to form into claws, burpy looks at his best friend in horror but continues to comfort him the best he can as he continues his transformation. He begins to chitter ordering his fellow slugs to get the Kord and the others NOW! The other slugs nodded as they went to get the others while burpy and the others stayed behind to try to continue to comfort Eli and his terrifying transformation.

**_*RIIIIPPPP*_ **

That was the sound of his poor clothes being torn apart thanks to the newly formed limbs of his wings and tail; but it also included his horns as they were forming as well, he stopped screaming but it was replaced with uncontrollable sobbing the hell lasted for hours for him as his slugs began to comfort him as he continued to sob. Until he hears a familiar voice in his head that he only hears in his dreams.

**_‘See boy this is what happens that you denied the beast within you...Now you are paying the consequences like you always do’_ **

“W-Who a-are y-you Is t-this y-your d-doing- AHHH!!!” He screams again this time it wasn’t a human scream it was something more terrifying as the transformation continues as the slugs look at him terror as Burpy looks at him in terror as the wings and tail begin to grow a little more as Eli is screaming about someone. His bones begin to shift to adjust to his newly formed limbs as he begins to beg for help. “He-lp m-me please…” he says while crying  _ ‘Why is this happening to me’ _ he thought as the painful transformation continued through his poor young body as he continued to scream but now his scream sounded inhuman but as a frightened creature.

_ Back with Kord and the others _

After a successful battle and as the citizens cheer and celebrate and also ask questions about what happened the Shane and lying about that he’s having a sick day. the gang begins to return back to their home as soon as possible to check on their leader as they get home they notice slugs coming in their way as their panicking chittering as they hop on their mechas trying to tell them something horrible as happened as the gang look confused Trixie tries to figure it out “What’s wrong guys listen we need to go home to check on Eli okay?” She says but the Slugs decide to confirm that Eli is in serious trouble as they mimic his semi transformation oh well attempts as they pointed to the hideout it’s also like their trying to tell them that something horrible that is until they realized something that the slugs are telling them. Eli is in serious trouble right now and they want to help him as soon as possible as they speed up as fast as possible. By the time they made it inside they heard a noise that they never heard. It sounded crying but at the same time, it was not as it was coming from in Eli’s room. Kord was carefully entered as he entered he saw some horrifying.

“Bro are you okay we hear noises we just want to make sure that your- **HOLY SHIT ELI!** ” He screams as he looks at what happened to his leader and little brother figure. Trixie and pronto rushes after kord to see what going on “Kord what happened is Eli okayyy-  **OH GUARDIAN SLUGS WHAT THE FUCK!?** ” She screams in shock as she is looking at “Hey what is going  **OH FLOOPERS I'M GOING TO-** “ as the molenoid rushes out of the room as he makes to the bathroom or a trash can to vomit. 

The sight was horrifying Eli’s clothes were torn up from transformation now he has orange dragon wings and spiked tips on top of them that now he has blood from his back a tail with some spike on the tip the skin of his hands and dragons like paws from his feet and clawed hands as he was sobbing from the pool of blood and drenched in sweat and tears as he tries to call for help while his slugs are doing their best to comfort him as he continues to cry “He-help me-me it hurts so-so b-bad” as he was choking through tears as he was begging for his friends to help him before he passed out. 

Kord tired to see his leader in such pain and distress decides to approach him as he picks him up the best he can carefully to make sure he doesn’t hurt him and his new limbs it seems that his wings and tail are not the only ones as he also grew horns, as well as his face mask s starting to be covered in a small amount of scales, also seems to have scales but they looked like freckles and he has long pointed ears too he sighs he looked at Trixie who it seems is calming down a little now.

“Trix, I’m going to need some help here. Can you set up the shower and find a warm blanket for Eli and place it on the couch and Tell Pronto to get the cleaning stuff after he finishes his puking session?” Kord said while holding on the unconscious Shane in his arms.

Trixie nodded as she rushed off to prepare the shower and get a large warm blanket and yell at Pronto to get the cleaning things after he finishes his vomiting. As she sets up the shower Kord begins to carry Eli to the shower that was set up thanks to Trixie as the cave troll starts to clean him up gently he as he was slowly scrubbing the blood out the way f him carefully and notices that his wounds from the transformation are healing a bit as the warm water and soap starts to clean off the blood and the filth that he has in his poor young body as he hears complaining from pronto telling Trixie that the blood was hard to clean as she tells him to use the damn alcohol to clean off the blood that is in the room.

As the troll finishing up cleaning him he dries him up gently with a soft towel that he found not to Aggravate his developing scales as he carries him to the couch where the warm blanket that Trixie placed is there he wraps him up with that blanket while not hurting his wings as he gently placed him on the couch to sleep as Kord notices that Eli’s slugs begin to hop on top of him as they wrapped themselves with the blanket as Eli let out a strange purr as he got Comfortable. Kord smiles to see his surrogate little brother and leader resting peacefully with his slugs but still concerned of his appearance and the newly formed limbs that are now in his body but still relieved that his leader is no longer in pain as he went to see pronto and Trixie and it seems they are finishing cleaning the mess that Eli’s transformation made. 

“What are we going to do now we never seen Eli looking like….this….” She says while pronto continues to clean while trying not to vomit and complaining a bit too. Kord Hesitantly looked at everything that just happened today.

Well, it does explain the lumps and the pain he was feeling all those weeks ago…” Kord said he was right maybe this whatever just happened to them it might just explain why Eli was like this “all we need to know is that Eli is okay and the fact we need to get him new clothes after that shitshow happened now they decided to go to future cavern not until their leader heals and wakes up.

Meanwhile, Eli, as he is resting soundly on the couch with his slugs, gathered around to keep him company but still he may be resting for now that a great storm will come as his life is no longer the same forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT WAS GETTING THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT EASY due of the sickness and the stress of quarantine I haven’t had the time to write this but I did it because you guys were kind enough to encourage me thank you and have a safe day/night!


End file.
